Mi pequeño juego de tronos: ganar o morir es magia
by ninllot
Summary: (parodia) Una estúpida parodia de cada capitulo de la serie de juego de tronos con la inclusión de personajes de mlp


**tenia mis dudas sobre subir este fic, pero dije ¡al carajo!**

**una parodia de juego de tronos mesclado con mlp, basado en los capitulos de la serie**

**si se preguntan ¿porque puse ponis? es para joder a Metallstein que me molesta porque me gustan, pero me cae bien, y me inspiro para escribir este fic junto con Arya Wolfspawn que me aconsejo aser un fic**

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

Capitulo 1: se aserca papa noel

la pared

Tres guardias de la noche, dos humanos y un guardia lunar disfrazados de cuervos con plumas negras y un pico de plástico, están delante de un rastrillo siendo levantado ante ellos dándoles paso a través de "la pared"

-bien chicos- dice uno de los humanos –vamos a dejar el anillo único en el volcán ese-

-eso es en el señor de los anillos, te equivocaste de libro baboso- le dice su compañero humano

Todos empiezan a cabalgar/volar a través del estrecho túnel hasta pasar la pared y llegar a un bosque. Al separarse el guardia lunar alcanza a ver fuego, se apega al piso y se arrastra hasta un montón de cadáveres descuartizados, apilados de tal forma que decían "los caminantes blancos estuvieron aquí"

-¿Quién podría haber hecho eso?- preguntaba el pony ya con sus compañeros

-de seguro salvajes… o metaleros que los encontraron escuchando reggaetón- le responde el humano más joven

-deberíamos volver a la pared- dice el otro humano –sino no podremos cambiarle su medicina al maestre por laxante como asemos todos los fines de semana-

-¿le temes a los muertos?- le pregunta burlándose el otro humano

-solo a mi abuela por empujarla por esas escaleras, pero nos dijeron que teníamos que buscar a los salvajes, ya los encontramos, despedazados como mi perro después de que lo arroje a las vías de un tren cuando era niño, pero ahí están –

Los tres fueron a donde estaban los cuerpos, pero no encontraron nada

-valla, los muertos se han ido- decía el arrogante humano

-eso le dije a mi madre al arrojar el cuerpo de papá al medio de un lago- volvía a relatar el barbudo humano

Todos se separan a registrar la zona, el barbudo se queda mirando el piso y levanta una tela rosa –¿qué es eso?- pregunta con miedo el humano más joven

-es… es…- la toma de ambas puntas rebelando una cuite mark de una flor amarilla dibujada en ella. Pero nota a un humano del color del hielo levantándose lentamente tras su compañero.

* * *

Invernalita

Bran Stark estaba practicando tiro con arco, pero su mirada se desvía a Pinkie pie que caminaba detrás de él sonriéndole y parpadeando seductoramente, dispara la flecha y esta pasa por encima del blanco -¡MI ESPOSA!- grita un hombre a lo lejos.

Jon nieve se pone a la izquierda del niño, mientras Applejack se pone a la derecha de este.

-sigue, padre está mirando- dice Jon nieve.

-es cierto, no querrás decepcionarlo- decía Applejack a lo que los tres se voltearon a lord Eddard Stark quien estaba con unos lentes con ojos dibujados mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su esposa, roncando y derramando un rio de saliva de su boca.

* * *

-encantador- le decía Rarity a sansa mientras veía su bordado –ojala tu hermana pudiera aprender algo de ti-.

Arya estaba completamente enredada con el hilo junto con Rainbow -¿no dijiste que me ayudarías?- preguntaba la joven loba.

-dije que lo aria, pero a escapar de aquí, no hacer estas tontas cosas cursis-.

* * *

-¡lord stark!- dice un hombre con el cabello amarrado debajo del mentón despertando al señor feudal –los exploradores encontraron un desertor de la guardia de la noche-.

-¡HAAAAAAAA LA GRAN NOCHE A LLEGADO!- Theon Greyjoy le quita los lentes –a… gracias Theon, diles a los mozos que….-

-¿…nos traigan la cuenta?-

-¡no idiota! que preparen los caballos, y que las chicas vengan, al igual que bran- el Greyjoy asiente y se va.

-¿no crees que es demasiado joven?- le preguntaba su esposa

-claro que no- camina por el pasillo –yo ya les pedía cosas a los mozos a su edad-

Leidi stark se le queda mirando a su esposo con una ceja alzada, luego se gira a ver a Jon nieve, este al notar la mirada de su madrastra levanta la mirada, en eso la mujer le da una mirada de furia y le levanta el dedo de en medio

-_creo que no le caigo bien-_

* * *

Ya todos los hijos de lord stark, este mismo, las mane 6 y muchos guardias estaban alrededor del guardia lunar disfrazado de cuervo –yo los vi, yo los vi- repetía el condenado –vi a los que todos creían ya no existían-

-¿los Beatles?- pregunta un guardia pony de tierra

El cuervo lo queda mirando -…no, a los caminantes blancos-

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH….- dicen todos al unisonó en símbolo de comprender la situación

Eddard Stark desenfunda su gigantesca espada mientras el cuervo es puesto en posición de ser decapitado –en nombre del rey… a…- mira el canto de su espada que tenia barios papeles pegados con el discurso que tenía que dar

Todos, incluyendo al cuervo sacan el libro de juego de tronos de detrás de ellos - Robert Baratheon mi señor- le dice un guardia humano

-¿Qué me toca a mi decir?- preguntaba Pinkie mirando su libro –a claro "dile a tu señor que 20.000 norteños marcharan al sur para ver si es cierto que…" no puedo leer eso-

-Pinkie ese es choque de reyes- decía el Greyjoy

-am…. ¿es este?-

-no Pinkie, ese es tormenta de espadas-

-¿y qué tal este?-

-ese es danza de dragones, déjame ver que me depara el destino- dicho esto se lo arrebata y lo lee sonriendo, pero su sonrisa es remplazada lentamente por una cara de terror a medida que lee

El señor de invernalita se prepara para dar el corte –no quiero mirar, dice fluttershy cubriéndose con los cascos- se escucha el sonido de la carne cortándose, ante esto la pegaso amarilla se desmalla y sobre ella cae Theon Greyjoy desmallado con el libro en la mano.

Lord Eddard stark los queda mirando un segundo –bueno, donde vayas haz lo que veas- dicho esto estira los brazos y cae sobre el Greyjoy y la pegaso escuchándose de inmediato un ronquido de su parte.

-bueno padre estará así un buen tiempo- dice Robb stark subiéndose a su caballo siendo seguido por todos los ahí presentes.

* * *

Pinkie y bran compartían el mismo caballo detrás de todos, Pinkie apoyaba su espalda contra el pecho del joven lobo mientras le parpadeaba seductoramente, ante esto el joven stark queda embobado por su belleza y al pasar sobre un puente no nota una rama demasiado baja que lo golpea en la cabeza y lo tira del caballo al rio.

-¿Escucharon algo?- pregunta Jon viendo un siervo muerto

-no- le contestan todos al unisonó

-¿de qué me perdí?- dice lord Eddard stark llegando galopando en su caballo.

-¿y fluttershy y Theon?- pregunta dash volando al lado de la cabeza del señor feudal.

-tranquila están bien- ambos seguían tirados en el mismo lugar mientras caía el atardecer y buitres los picoteaban –miren ahí hay un rastro- dicho esto todos siguen el rastro hasta una enorme loba muerta de la cual se apretujaban 5 cachorros

-valla una loba huargo- dice Twilight impresionada mientras todos empiezan a rodear a la criatura –yo leí que se asen los muertos para acercar a presas lo suficientemente estúpidas para caer en sus trampas-

En ese momento el animal se levanta y muerde el cuello de un guardia humano –AAAAAAAA- gritan todos al unisonó sacando las espadas y clavándoselas a la can, hasta que esta dejo de moverse.

Un guardia pony de tierra se acerca al cuerpo –no se preocupe mi señor, ya está muerta- todos suspiran aliviados.

En ese momento se levanta de nuevo muerde la cabeza del guardia pony –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritan otra vez volviendo a clavarle las espadas hasta que dejo de moverse.

-mejor vámonos ahora- decía Rarity aterrada –pero llevémonos a los cachorros-.

-buena idea Rarity, uno para cada niño stark- la apoyo Jon.

-de hecho quería hacer abrigos de pieles, pero tu idea no está mal. Hablando de niños stark, ¿Dónde está bran?- el niño estaba tirado en el piso con Pinkie asiéndole masaje cardiaco con la melena completamente liza.

-llegara cuando tenga hambre- decía el señor de invernalita subiéndose a su caballo.

* * *

Desembarco del jefe

Las campanas son tocadas por un jorobado, una gárgola al lado de él cobra vida y le dice en forma muy moderna –menos mal que escapamos de Disney-

-si, pero ¿Por qué tenias que usar a esmeralda como escudo humano en el tiroteo?-

-déjate de sentimentalismos y toca la campana quieres-

* * *

Las hermanas del silencio entran al salón del trono y hacen la ceremonia alrededor del cuerpo de la mano del rey, se van y entra un sacerdote que hace la señal de la cruz con agua bendita y se va, luego entran un grupo de mariachis y empiezan a tocar.

Jaime Lannister caminaba por el pacillo a la orilla del salón del trono en dirección a su hermana Cersei.

-te preocupas demasiado- le dice el hombre a su hermana.

-y tú nunca te preocupas por nada, a los 7 años saltaste de un acantilado a 70 varas del agua y estaba llena de tiburones y te bañaste con salsa de carne y sangre de res antes de saltar-

-bueno padre les pago para que no me mordieran… y conocí gente interesante en el hospital-

La rubia se voltea a ver al cuerpo que era rodeado por bailarines vudú -¿y si Jon Arryn se lo dijo a alguien?-.

-¿decírselo a quien?-.

-a mi esposo-.

-si se lo hubiera dicho al rey nuestras cabezas estarían en picas como la del escudero que estornudo en los pies de nuestro padre, o el que le trajo un té muy frio, siendo que él había pedido té helado-.

* * *

invernalita

Lord y leidi stark estaban acostados en la cama tranquilamente, hasta que se escucha el golpe de una cama contra la muralla en la habitación conjunta

-¡OIGAN!- grita lord stark y golpea la muralla con el puño -¡cállense, tratamos de dormir!-

-lo sentimos- se escuchan las voces al unisonó de bran y Pinkie

-ese Theon, cada día su vos se parece más a las de Pinkie y bran ablando al mismo tiempo- decía el señor de invernalita –al menos no está haciendo ruidos de placer similares a orgasmos-

-¿Cómo sabes lo que es un orgasmo?- pregunta su esposa –no hemos hecho nada desde hace años-

-no me lo recuerdes-

-si, desde que trajiste a ese bastardo- le recordaba con rencor

-dah…, esta noche no quiero discutir- dicho esto se voltea y se cubre con la manta, pero se vuelve a sentar –espera… si no hemos hecho nada desde que traje a Jon, mi hijo mayor- leidi stark empieza a sudar y se les abren los ojos como platos –entonces ¿Cómo es posible que tuviéramos hij…-

-¡buenas noches!- dice leidi stark cubriéndose con las sabanas y volteándose

* * *

**espero les aya gustado tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo, me demore pero si agrada seguiré escrbiendo**

**dejenme reviews con sus sujerencias**


End file.
